


Unlocking Warren Peace

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Backstory, M/M, Parents & Children, Post-Canon, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me about your mom?" Will asked abruptly one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocking Warren Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was supposed to be a NYR fic for someone that I started last year... or possibly the year before. 

"Tell me about your mom?" Will asked abruptly one day.

"No." Warren automatically responded. He didn't talk about his parents, and Will knew that. There were very few topics that they didn't discus, but his parents were one of them.

"Why not?"

"There's nothing to tell." Warren replied flatly, hoping that Will would drop it. He didn't feel like rehashing his entire painful childhood just because Will was bored.

"There must be something. I mean, your dad being who he was…"

Warren's head shot up, and a sarcastic reply was on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped when he saw his boyfriend's expression. It was true that Will rarely brought up the touchy subject, and now his face expressed genuine caring and concern mixed with the curiosity. And, of all the people in his life, Will was probably the one who deserved to know the most, given how similar Warren was sometimes to his dad.

"Fine," he relented with a bit of a huff. "My mom was… a lot like your Layla, actually. She had a really strong power, but they didn't think much of it, so she ended up as a sidekick." Of course, now that he thought about it, they were very similar in attitude and temperament too.

"What does she do?" Will asked.

Warren frowned slightly when he realized that he had never even told Will that much. In fact, he'd kept Will from meeting his mom altogether so far. He should probably change that. "She's like, a big fountain of tranquility. She can calm people down just by thinking at them, or touching them for a second."

Will brightened a bit. "That sounds cool."

"Not really." Warren replied flatly.

"Oh." Will was silent for a little while, waiting for Warren to continue.

"Anyway, they were at Sky High together, but my dad had a lot of rage issues." Warren refused to look at Will, who he knew would be giving him that sarcastic look. The one that said 'look who's talking.' "I guess they thought he might become a villain, because they can usually tell."

At least, that's what he assumed. And from the way that some people acted, like Lash and Speed, it was surprising when they became anything but a villain. Of course some, like Gwen Grayson, were surprises. But from what he had heard, his dad was in the former category, not the latter.

"So they when they gave out the assignments at graduation, they assigned my mom to work with my dad," he continued.

"Oh, because they thought she could calm him down?" Will asked.

Warren nodded. "Yeah. I dunno, maybe they thought she could prevent him from becoming a villain." He paused, remembering hazy fights from his childhood.

"I'm guessing that it didn't work?" Will ventured when he didn't continue.

"Well, for a while, but then not so much. At first, he was calm, and their life together was great. They fell in love, and they had me." Warren hated this part, because he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. He almost didn't want to tell Will, but since he had already said so much... maybe it wouldn't hurt. And anyways, he only had to tell the basics.

"So then I was born, and my mom was spending more time with me, and using her power on me. And some people think that my dad was becoming immune to her anyway. So he started doing evil things in secret, and finally he just left us and became a full-fledged villain."

Warren was looking down again, so he was a bit surprised when Will's firm arms wrapped around him, always careful not to crush. He didn't say anything, didn't offer any of the platitudes that others often did, but then, Warren considered, Will had never been the most perceptive person.

Will gave him a gentle squeeze and then sat back. When their eyes met, Warren knew that Will actually had understood. But he was letting Warren deal with it in his own way, without stupid meaningless reassurances. It was one of the things Warren appreciated most about his boyfriend; unlike Mr. Stronghold, Will was surprisingly mellow and understanding.

After a long moment of comforting silence, Will spoke up again. "So is that why you were rage boy in high school? Because your mom's tranquility effect wears off?"

Warren shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Not exactly. Mostly it was because my mom was always overcompensating for my dad, and she tranq'd me a lot as a kid. But the anger doesn't go away, it just goes deeper. And people were always comparing me to my dad, especially since my power is essentially destructive by nature, and speculating that I'd become a villain too. So by the time I hit high school..."

"Flambés all around," Will finished.

"Something like that, yeah." Looking back on it, Warren wasn't especially proud of his actions back then, even if they had seemed like the only option at the time.

"Well I guess in one way I'm glad that you were that way," Will said after a moment.

Warren looked up, shocked. No one had ever been made happy by his temper before, so like his father's. "What?"

Will shrugged in that logical way of his. "Well, if Lash hadn't tripped me into you, and if you hadn't tried to kill me, I wouldn't have discovered my powers that day."

That's right; that was when it had happened. Warren often forgot that Will had been a late bloomer, having had almost no interaction with him prior to his strength appearing.

"I might never have developed him if you hadn't pushed me into it," Will admitted quietly.

"That's true. You did only get a power when your life depended on it, didn't it?" Warren speculated, thinking of the dance. "What's up with that?"

Will sighed gustily. "Nature laughing at me."

"Well either way, I'm glad that I'm not quite so hot-tempered anymore," Warren admitted. For one thing, it seriously cut down on his clothing costs. And neighbors mistakenly calling 911 and rolling fire trucks to his small apartment.

Will chuckled. "I think we can all vouch for that." He edged closer to Warren, his eyes lighting up. "Although, I do like seeing you all hot and bothered." he licked his lips.

Warren quirked one brow. "Do you now?" he asked bitingly, knowing that it wouldn't bother Will in the slightest.

"Mm-hmm." Will pounced, sprawling them across the bed. His mouth found Warren's and they began to kiss eagerly, parents and tempers forgotten for now.


End file.
